Finding your way home
by SaiyanChaos
Summary: P/T - Trunks finds a homesick Pan
1. Default Chapter

****

Finding your way home......  
By Saiyan Chaos

The phone on Trunks desk rang, causing his heart to beat with hope. He could only pray that it was Pan on the phone. The young demi-saiyan had disappeared four months ago from her home, leaving a note that she wanted to learn what the 'real world' was like. 

Her parents where going insane trying to find her. It was quickly obvious that she was suppressing her ki. Everyone was constantly on the lookout for the young woman, Trunks more so than anyone.

Pan had always been a thorn in his side, following Goten and him all over the place. She would get in the way as they trained, beg them to spar with her, and basically act like a brat. Still, he had a special place in his heart for her, having more in common with Pan than with his own sister.

Now, he could only hope that she still thought of him as an older brother - someone to run to if she was in trouble.

He picked up the phone, praying that it was her.

"Hello?" he asked, eyes closed and fingers crossed.

"Trunks?" Her voice was low, and a little scratchy from tears.

"Pan? Where are you?" 

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing." 

"Did you call your parents? They are frantic, you know! I can't believe that you could be this irresponsible!"

"Trunks, you don't understand! I was tired of being smothered! They have been afraid to let me out of their sight since we came back from space!"

"Well, Pan, you DID sneak on board. You weren't supposed to go."

"It's been eight years, Trunks. I'm an adult! I think it's time I made my own way in the world."

"An adult? I didn't know adults ran away from home."

"You know, I don't need this right now. I needed someone to TALK to! I guess I called the wrong person. Goodbye, Trunks." (click)

"Pan? Damn you! PAN?" 

He stopped shouting, took a deep breath, then hung up the handset. His eyes fell on the digital readout, reading the name and phone number that had shown up.

"Son Pan - 555-7657 Panny-chan.. you make it too easy."

He smiled, for the first time in four months. Pan should be home by nightfall.

_________________________________________

Son Pan took off her stained apron and let herself fall back on the bed. She didn't know what caused her to make that phone call, other than that she was a little lonely, missing her family and friends. If she had called her parents, they would have talked her into going home. Trunks was the next best thing.

Glancing at the clock, she groaned. Her lunch break was almost over. Standing up, she grabbed a fresh apron and went out the door. It was day's like this that almost had her running home.

Liz was behind the counter when she walked back into the little diner. Her hair was frizzy, in a bad perm that was barely held in check by the hair net. She was the type of person that could eat constantly, and never put on any weight. She was in her early fifties, wore her uniform short, and stuffed her bra with Kleenex. (Pan could tell.. the woman always had some sticking out of her V-neck.)

"Good! You're back! I have to get going. Harold is taking me out tonight." The older woman said, running out of the door.

"See you tomorrow, Liz!" Pan laughed, as she finished taking a customers money.

________________________________

She had just locked the door behind her when she felt it. Trunks ki. It was close.. almost as if her were in the room with her.. 

Pan closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned around.

"It's illegal to break into someone's home."

"Arrest me. Look, Pan, you shouldn't have hung up on me." He came out of the shadows and into the light of the single lamp. "I thought we were friends."

"Friends don't rag on people. Look, I'm tired, and I just want to sleep. I just pulled a double shift, and I haven't even eaten my dinner yet..."

"Don't let me stop you." He said, sitting down.

She swallowed, looking at him. He sat there, in control, acting as if he had a right to be there. His jeaned legs were crosses at the knee, with his back scrunched into the cushion of the seat. Trunks relaxed position belied his gaze, however. He never took his eyes away from her frame, noticing everything. She blushed, knowing that he was shocked. Pan knew him too well to buy into those emotionless eyes.

"I thought you were hungry." 

So, he wasn't going to ask. She reached behind her to untie the apron, not bothering to try to hide her swollen stomach. Let him wonder, she thought, walking into the bedroom to change. She was too tired to really care.

Closing the door behind her, she unbuttoned the front, letting the pink uniform drop to the floor. Stretching, she reached into her drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

Hmmph! I'm not dressing up for uninvited guests. Snorting, she sat down on the edge of the bed, only meaning to rest for a minute. A moment later, she was curled up on the edge, sleeping.

__________________________________________

Trunks paced the length of the living room, his thoughts scattered. He was happy that he found her, but upset that she couldn't come to him earlier. He looked around the neat apartment, seeing nothing more than a place to rest at night. 

No pictures hung on the walls, no rugs lay on the floor. He had opened the refrigerator, and he knew that she had no food. Snorting, he wondered who she thought she was fooling.

That brought his thoughts back to her condition. Whoever the father was, he wasn't in her life anymore. His hands clenched at his sides, and he cursed. He really wanted to get his hands on the man.

Trunks stomach rumbled, and he realized that he hadn't eaten either. Deciding quickly, he picked up the phone and dialed our for pizza.

Twenty minutes later, he paid the delivery boy, still waiting for Pan to come out. After putting the pies down, he walked over to her bedroom door. Raising his fist to knock, he heard light snoring. Shaking his head, he opened the door and found her lying diagonally across the bed. 

Trunks brushed her hair off of her face, and carefully covered her with the sheet before returning to the other room. He felt lost, unsure of what to do. He hated feeling like he failed her!

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number he should have called before.

"Videl? Trunks here. Is Gohan around?"

___________________________________________________


	2. Revelations

****

Finding your way home...... Part 2  
By Saiyan Chaos

"Panny-chan, wake up. We don't have much time." 

Trunks shook her shoulder, feeling guilty for placing that call. He realized, too late, that he should have spoken to her first. She was an adult, and it was up to her to call her parents. Even as an old friend, he stepped over the line.

"Trunks? What are you doing here? Oh.. Yeah." She grimaced, remembering him being there when she got home last night. 

"Pan, look, You're dad is on his way over here." He braced himself for the explosion he knew was coming.

"You called him? What gave you the right? Look, Trunks, I appreciate that you were worried about me, but this is too much!" 

She shoved the sheet off of her legs, and rolled out of bed, landing on her knees. Pushing herself up, she advanced on him, causing him to back up. 

"I was not ready to talk to them! I needed to be alone! Dammit, you wouldn't understand!" She shouted as she went to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she grimaced, then grabbed a slice of pizza that Trunks left in the box.

"Then help me to understand, Pan! Your parents love you! They would support you in whatever you did! Why couldn't you tell them about the baby? Why did you have to run away? Did the father convince you to leave?" He demanded.

"Stop! You don't know the situation, so just stop! Don't even think of saying anything against him! The father is dead. He died in a car accident before I even realized that I was pregnant." Tears started to fall from her eyes, her first sign of softness. "It happened when I was in college. I never even had the chance to bring him home."

Trunks gathered her into his arms, trying to think of how to comfort her. Almost desperately, he started to rock sideways and rub her back in slow circles., comforting her as his mother used to comforted him. 

"Shhh.. it's alright, Pan. I'm sure Gohan and Videl would have loved him.. Shhh .. please, Panny?" He begged. "It can't be good for the baby! Shhh...." 

Slowly, her shaking eased, and she started to pull away. He loosened his hold, feeling a slight reluctance to part with her.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know what..."

"Hey, stop it. We're friends, and you needed a shoulder to cry on. Don't apologize for having feelings, Pan."

"Thanks, Trunks." She smiled weakly, grateful that he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. "I don't know how I'm going to face my parents. They never even knew about Mike, but suddenly, they're going to be grandparents! Oh Dende.. I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"Do you want me to stay while you tell them?" He asked, not wanting to leave her yet.

"No. I'm a big girl now, Trunks. I don't need you hauling me out of trouble anymore." She smiled, taking the sting out of her words.

"I like hauling you out of trouble. But.. If you're sure, I'm only a phone call away, alright?" 

"Thanks, I might just take you up on the offer."

She walked him outside to the stairwell, then watched as he ambled down to the street below. Feeling a bit dizzy, she grabbed onto the door jam, surprised to see that her hand was shaking. His arms felt too good, and she couldn't quite stifle the guilt. Mike had only been dead for five months, how could she think of Trunks that way?

Trunks, of all people! He was her uncles best friend, her childhood guardian against the boogey man! She wasn't supposed to feel attraction so soon, and especially not with him!

Pan sighed, and went back inside. If she was lucky, she might be able to catch a shower before her father came over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan stopped at the diner, and looked around. It was not the best neighborhood, but it was by far not the worst. The people did their best to keep it neat, and gang's were not in evidence. The inevitable prostitute was not in site, and the drunks used a different street to rest their weary bones.

Spotting the stairwell to the right of the diner's entrance, he went up, taking the steps two at a time, curbing the urge to fly up the stairs.

:::My daughter.. alive, safe, FOUND!::: 

He hadn't told Videl yet. He wanted to speak to Pan alone, first. Gohan still could not understand why she had left in the first place! He reached the top of the stairs, and knocked on the only door. Minutes later, Pan opened it rubbing her hair dry.

She was dressed in a loose red t-shirt and black sweatpants, with her hair cut short at about chin level. She was also /very/ pregnant, and staring at him with frightened eyes. 

He didn't think, just reacted. Without blinking, he pulled her into his arms, crying louder than she was.

"I'll yell later, Panny-chan. Right now, I just want to hug you." He mumbled against her silky black hair.

It felt good to be in her fathers strong arms again. He smelled just like she remembered, that scent that made her think of Daddy. Aftershave, mixed with his own personal musk. She cuddled into his strong arms, laughing , just because she felt safe again.

"I missed you, Daddy." She said, sniffing a bit. 

She pulled away, and led him inside, grateful that she wasn't home enough to make a huge mess. He sat down on the couch, and quietly took everything in. Finally, he looked at her again, noting the shabbiness of her clothes, the bulge of her pregnancy. His eyes narrowed on the shadows under her eyes.

"Where's Trunks? I assumed that he would be here." He asked, wondering just how the younger man knew where to find her.

"I sent him home. He's a good friend, but he doesn't have any place in this. Daddy.. I understand that you are confused. You didn't raise me to just.. well, make the mistakes I've made." she shrugged, and walked over to the window, gathering her thoughts. Finally, she turned back and sat in the chair opposite him.

"I was supposed to be married by now, but, you didn't know that. He was a good man, Daddy. I was going to bring him home during that last semester break. We were planning a wedding right after graduation, but there was an accident. He didn't feel anything, it happened too quick." Irritated, she wiped the tears from her eyes, before she continued. "I didn't want to be around anyone, but I finished school, pretended that nothing was wrong. Came home, found out I was pregnant, and basically, lost it."

"Pan.."

"No, Dad. You deserve to hear it. I did not want anyone's pity. I knew that that's what I would be facing at home, and I couldn't deal with it just yet. I can't remember exactly what I was feeling then, except that I needed to get away. The worst thing? I hated Mike for leaving me. I know he didn't decide to do it, but I still hated him, I felt like he betrayed me. I left, needing a complete break from everything that reminded me of my previous life."

"Even us?" His eyes were soft, understanding grief, but they were also hurt. How could his daughter want to leave them?

"Daddy.. It was not supposed to be forever. Just long enough to get my head on straight. I was almost ready when I called Trunks."

"You called Trunks? Why not us?" 

"Because I needed to talk to someone else, before I decided how to approach you."

"Are you ready to come home now, Baby?"

"Maybe for a visit, but.. not to live yet. I'm sorry.."

"A visit is fine.. for now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. I WON'T GO HOME AGAIN!

**__**

Finding your way home...... Part 3

By Saiyan Chaos

Gohan turned into the drive, and shut the car off. Sighing, he turned his head and looked at his daughter. She had changed into a pink t-shirt with a black cotton jumper, the pleated bodice emphasizing her growing belly. In a little over two months, she would be a mother.

"Are you ready?" He asked, holding her hand.

Pan took a deep breath, then turned her frightened eyes to the house. Nothing had changed. It was the same house that papa had grown up in, the same place she had grew to womanhood. Time had seemed to have frozen here, since her Grandpa went away. She knew that her mother would be in the kitchen with Grandma, and that Goten would be out back, talking on the phone with Paris. She knew, as well, that there would be a stack of papers on the dining room table, waiting for her father to grade them, and that her room would be just as she had left it. It was just proof that life goes on even when you step out for a while.

Pushing her breath out, she turned back to her father and nodded. Gohan climbed out of the car, then opened her door to help her out. He walked her up to the front door, his hand pressed firmly to the small of her back, as if he was afraid that she would bolt again.

"Daddy.. it's ok. I think you're making me more nervous, though." She teased, reaching for the door herself, and quickly twisting the brass knob. 

Walking into the kitchen, she could see her mother at the sink washing dishes, facing the window into the back yard. Her grandmother was cutting up a watermelon at the table. Neither had seen Pan come in with Gohan.

She gave her father a mischievous grin, then, waiting for Chichi to set the knife down, she called out.

"Hey, Mom! I'm home. What's for lunch?"

A glass shattered as it hit the floor, and twin gasps sounded through the room as they spun around to face her. Her mother reached her first, her hand cradling her cheek as she pulled her into a hug. The baby chose that moment to kick, drawing Videls confused eyes to her stomach. 

"Pan?" She asked, shocked, "How? Dende! Is this why you left?"

"Oh, Mama! No!! I had to deal with some things, but trust me, I knew that you and Daddy wouldn't have thrown me out or anything."

"What kind of things would have taken you from your family?" Videl was trying to understand, her confusion written on her face. Chichi was about to add her two zenni when Gohan caught her eye and shook his head.

"My fiance' died." She said it quietly, trying to get past this moment of homecoming. "I was three months pregnant, grieving, facing a lifetime of raising a child by myself. The last thing I wanted to deal with was pity, and I knew that I would have to. Can you understand, Mama, why I left? I just needed some time to myself."

"Panny.." Videl enfolded her daughter in her arms, comforting her, doing the only thing she could think of, even though pity was the last thing her daughter wanted. 

Chichi had been cutting up the watermelon, just staying out of the confrontation between mother and daughter. Now, seeing that a change in subject was needed, she started handing out the plates.

"She's home now, where she belongs. Here, sweetheart, go bring this to your Uncle." She looked at the expression on Pan's face, and kissed her cheek. "Just tell him to mind his own business, Baby."

"Oh, like that's going to work." Pan mumbled, taking the plate outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

In Other world:

Mike watched as Panny went outside, bemused. It was not every day that a guy realized that he was going to be a father. It didn't help, of course, that he had to be dragged over to Baba's magic ball to find out.

He glanced over to the freaky haired man in front of him, his eyes wide, not knowing what to do. He didn't like the fact that his girl was going to be on her own, without a partner. From the 'I'm about to hurt you really bad' look in his new friends eye, neither did he.

"Um... what do I do now?" He asked, wincing. 

"We play matchmaker, and find someone good enough for my granddaughter." Gokou said, ignoring Mike's outraged squawks. "Look, raising a kid is hard enough! She doesn't need to do it alone! Stop thinking of yourself, here."

"You're right, but I don't have to like it! Who did you have in mind?"

The older man smiled, then motioned to Baba. Minutes later, they were staring into an office, watching a purple haired man in a business suit play solitaire on his computer.

"Him." Gokou smiled. "They were practically made for each other. Both of them are part saiyan, both of them are heavily into martial arts, and they've known each other since childhood. They already have deep feelings for each other. All we have to do is help them to realize that they could be deeper. Besides, I really wouldn't trust anyone else."

"But.. but.. but.."

"Put your personal feelings aside. We only have two months to get them married!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Back On Earth:

"Pan, what do you mean you have to get going?" Chichi asked, pushing her back down into her chair.

"Grandma, I'm scheduled for the supper rush! I have to go home and get ready for work!" Pan explained, once again pulling herself up.

"Work? You shouldn't be working in your condition! You go home, and get your things! You're coming home." Videl said, her mother in law echoing the sentiment.

"No! I will NOT be moving home. I HAVE my own place and a good job! Besides, I've been making my own decisions long enough to not want to hand them back over to my parents." She kissed her mother, then her grandmother goodbye, then waited at the door for Gohan to get up. "look, Mama.. I'll call tomorrow when I wake up. Maybe you can help me get some baby things together, ok?"

Videl nodded, grumbling under her breath. Chichi, however, wasn't nearly as quiet. "You should be here, at home, with your feet up! Not carrying a load of heavy dishes and dealing with obnoxious truck drivers in that diner!"

"I love you, too, Grandma, but they're not like that! Honest! URRGH!! I gotta go! I love you!" She called, making a break for it while she could. "Daddy.. I think Grandma's going to be a problem."

"Hehhehheeh.. You think? Panny, she's not going to give in until you are home. Maybe you should just give in now."

"Don't start. I LIKE my job. I LIKE my independence. I am NOT moving back home."

Gohan waited until she was buckled into her seat before he started the car. Sighing, he gave in, and headed for her apartment. "Well, as long as you do know that you have someplace to go, ok?"

"Thanks, Dad." 

They drove the rest of the way in silence, both deep in thought. Finally, as they neared the diner, he brought up what was bothering him. 

"Pan... How do you expect to afford this child on your own?"

"Daddy.. I still have my trust fund from Grandpa Satan. I knew that I would need the money, so I held onto it. Don't worry. I'm not too proud to come home if I need help." 

She leaned over, and hugged him before getting out of the car. "Tell Mom that I'll call her after lunch. Tomorrow's my day off, so we'll have all day to shop."

"Ok. Don't work too hard, Panny-chan. I don't want my grandson coming too early!" He ordered, before driving off.

Pan sighed, relieved that it went well. Then, turning, she walked into the diner to get a fresh uniform. Halfway to the back room, she stopped, staring at the door.. and who was leaning against it.

"Panny, you are NOT working here." Trunks ordered. "If you need to work, fine. I need a new assistant. At least that way, you won't be on your feet all day." 

Without giving her a chance to respond, he grabbed her elbow and ushered her back upstairs and to her apartment.

"Trunks! Let GO! Who do you think you are?"

"Your boss." He said, "I bought the diner to be sure that you wouldn't overwork."

"UUGHHH!!! Again, you go TOO FAR!" 

Without thought, she brought her hand back, and slapped him across the face. Then, she stood, frozen, staring at the red hand print on his cheek.

"Maybe, Pan.. Maybe I didn't go far enough." 

He pulled her into his arms, harshly kissing her lips as he stole her breath. He drove his tounge deep into her mouth, stroking her tongue tasting her anger in his mind. Then, he pulled away, shocked.

"Pan.. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that." he apologized, neither able to see the two spirits in the corner, cheering them on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stay tuned for part 4.. something tells me that the angst part of this fic is disappearing.....

~~ Chaos ~~


	4. manipulations

I don't own DBZ/GT, and I make NO MONEY. I rewrote the end of chapter 3. All I can say, is that I was VERY tired when I wrote it originally. 

**Finding Your Way Home - Part 4**

By Saiyan Chaos

Pan walked into the diner to get a fresh uniform out of her locker. Halfway to the back room, she stopped, staring at the door.. and who was leaning against it.

"Panny, you are NOT working here." Trunks ordered. "If you need to work, fine. I need a new assistant. At least that way, you won't be on your feet all day." 

Without giving her a chance to respond, he grabbed her elbow and ushered her back upstairs and to her apartment.

"Trunks! Let GO! Who do you think you are?"

"Your boss." He said, "I bought the diner to be sure that you wouldn't overwork."

"UUUUGH!!! Again, you go TOO FAR!" 

Without thought, she brought her hand back, and slapped him across the face. Then, she stood, frozen, staring at the red hand print on his cheek.

"Maybe, Pan.. Maybe I didn't go far enough." 

Without warning, he pulled her into his arms, harshly kissing her lips as he stole her breath. He drove his tounge deep into her mouth, tasting her anger in his mind even as he tasted Chi chi's cherry pie. 

At first, she fought him, then she melted into the kiss. Finally, she realized what she had been doing. Outraged, she pushed him away and smacked him again.

"Pan.. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that." he apologized, unable to explain just WHY he had kissed her.

"Get out." She said it low, her voice barely controlled. The young demi-saiyan clenched her hands together, itching to let him have it.

"Pan, I'm serious! I don't know WHAT came over me!" Trunks apologized, not thinking how it sounded.

"Oh gee. I know I'm too fat to be irresistible.. but am I so hideous that you have to be crazy to kiss me?" She purposely took it the wrong way, too irritated to be the pacifist. Let him do it.

"That's not fair! You know I didn't mean it that way!"

"Trunks... just get out. I am not in the mood to play word games." She pushed him backwards, slowly steering him out the door. Then, as his foot touched the landing, she slammed it shut and locked it. As an afterthought, she opened the door again and looked him in his bemused eyes and said, "And I quit!" before slamming it again.

She smirked, knowing that he wouldn't try to come back in. His next move would be to go to her father. Gohan would straighten him out.

She went to the bathroom to shower before work, then realized that she didn't have a job. A few choice curses leaked from her lips, before she went back to the living room to collapse on the couch.

"I am NOT going to work for him!" She decided to go back downstairs to get a paper from the diner. "I will just have to find something else."

_____________________________________

Gokou and Mike watched in disappointment as Panny's hand came up and slapped the purple haired demi-saiyan. They really thought that a few hugs and kisses would make them realize just how much they cared for each other! Unfortunately, It seemed like it was going to take a lot more than that.

"Idiots." The slow, derisive voice sounded behind them, making the two men turn around. The speaker was a tall green man with antenna and pointed teeth.

"Piccolo!" Gokou cried out, ignoring Mikes intimidated silence. 

"Yeah, yeah, Gokou. How you doing and all that rot. Look, you honestly didn't think they were going to fall in together just because Trunks KISSED her, did you?" He shook his head, the antenna shaking slightly with the movement. 

Gokou looked at his feet, unwilling to admit that it was the extent of their plan.

"It was the best we could think of in short notice." Mike found his voice enough to say. 

"Hmmph. I thought you were a college kid." The Namek snorted, leaning up against the wall to watch as Pan slammed the door shut in Trunks face. "These two have been fighting their feelings for so long, that it's going to take more than a kiss to make them see the light."

________________________________________

~~~Hmmm... administrative assistant... I DO have the training....~~~ She circled it, signaling for another cup of herbal tea. ~~~Wait.. it's for Trunks.~~~ Recognizing the phone number, she drew a huge red 'X' through it.

"Pan, just take the job." Liz encouraged, coming up to her with the tea pot. "It's not like good jobs just come up everyday, y'know!"

"Liz, I don't want to work for him." I said, not really sure why I didn't, but positive that it would be a mistake. "Besides, I need something less...stressful right now. I've known Trunks my entire life, and he's not the most relaxing person around. He would have me climbing the walls by lunchtime!"

"Hon.. it's either take the job, or move back home. I don't know a single person who would hire a girl right before she goes on maternity leave."

Liz shook her head, then moved away to serve another customer. Pan was left chewing on the end of her pencil, frustrated because she knew that she was right. 

She grabbed her pocketbook and left, determined to call her tormentor before she changed her mind. Pan couldn't believe she was agreeing to this!

Closing the door behind her, she picked up the phone. Once, twice it rang, then he was there. 

"Pan? Hmm.. I was expecting you to call. When can you start?"

"How do you know I'm not calling to turn you down?" She leaned against the couch, more than a little annoyed as she noticed the fresh flowers in the window. On impulse, she walked over to the fridge, eyes narrowing as the fresh vegetables and fruits were revealed by the open door. 

"You don't want to move back home, so you need a job. I know that no one else will hire you right now, AND you are more than qualified for the job. It was a bit obvious, Panny." His voice was so SMUG, and I watched as a very small ki ball seemed to dance in my palm. 

"Whatever. Have you been in my apartment?"

"ME? Would I do that?" 

:::Yup. You would, you overprotective pain in the ass.:::

I didn't say it out loud, but I was tempted. Instead, I bit my tounge, settling for a long "Hnnnnn..."

"Look, I can start next week, but only if you promise that I won't get any special treatment, ok?"

"Pan, I promise that I won't treat you any different than I normally do."

"I was afraid of that. Just so you know that this is against my better judgment."

_____________________________________

Trunks hung up the phone, laughing quietly as he imagined her face when she saw the groceries. 

:::If she thinks that's a bit presumptuous, wait until she see's the dresses I bought her for work.::::

At that moment, Bulma came into the room with her newest capsule prototype. She took one look at her son's mischievous face, and groaned. She hadn't seen that look in a very long time, but she still recognized it. He was up to no good.

"Hello, Mother." He grinned, noticing her look of dread.

"What did you do, Trunks?"

"Nothing bad. I just filled that administrative assistant post." He held out his hand for his mothers prototype, biting his lip to try to stay serious.

"Alright. You want to play games, fine. Who is taking the job?"

"Mother, it's no one bad, really. Son Pan is back in town, and she needs a job. She has all the qualifications, and we all trust her, so I offered it to her. That was her on the phone, and it felt good to hear from her, that's all."

"Trunks, why do I get the feeling that you're only telling me half the story?"

Her son merely smiled before kissing her cheek. 

"Would I do that?" He asked, before leaving to get lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N -Sorry for the long wait, but I had a slight case of writers block....(still do, but i'm working through it...) Chaos


End file.
